new_pretty_cure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure!
Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! (招き猫！プリキュア！''Manekineko! Purikyua!) is FairySina's first Pretty Cure season on this wiki. It replaces HappinessCharge Pretty Cure in 2015. This seasons main theme is based on Cats and Luck. Plot ''Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Cures Ashihako Neko (足運ねこ Ashihako Neko) / Cure Welcome (キュアウエルカム Kyua Uerukamu) Neko is a witty, dynamic but manipulative young girl. Her family originally comes from a weaker place of their town. But before Neko was born, her parents moved to a stronger place. Neko sometimes visits her family in the weaker region. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Welcome (キュアウエルカム Kyua Uerukamu). Her basic color is pink. Yoshikane Kichi (吉鐘きち Yoshikane Kichi) / Cure Luck (キュアラック Kyua Rakku) Kichi is a young, confident, patient and responsible girl. Her parents own a restaurant called Lucky Cat. She is really good at cooking and likes to share her cooked things with her best friends. Kichi has three younger sisters and one older brother. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Luck (キュアラック Kyua Rakku). Her basic color is green. Kokaneko Sakura (硬貨猫さくら Kōkaneko Sakura) / Cure Money (キュアモニー Kyua Monī) Sakura is a stubborn young girl and Miyuki's best friend. She appears to be a unemotional, superficial rich girl, just because her family has much money. But she is actually a very emotional and helpful girl who is easily to hurt. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Money (キュアモニー Kyua Monī). Her basic color is yellow. Kietsumyomi Miyuki (喜悦妙味みゆき Kietsumyōmi Miyuki) / Cure Chance (キュアチャンス Kyua Chansu) Miyuki is a passionate, reliable and observant girl who is always happy. She is Sakura's best friend. Sakura always calls her Suki instead of Miyuki. Miyuki has a little sister. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Chance (キュアチャンス Kyua Chansu). Her basic color is blue. Kounsaki Mirai (幸運先未来 Kōunsaki Mirai) / Cure Future (キュアフューチャー Kyua Fu~yūchā) Mirai is one of Neko's friends. She has a ambitious and loyal personality. She protects her friends if they need and even if they don't want it. Due to this, Mirai is sometimes very cold towards other people. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Future (キュアフューチャー Kyua Fu~yūchā). Her basic color is purple. Mascots Kitty (キティ Kiti) Kitty is the main mascot of this season. She gives Pretty Cure the power of luck. Her sentences are always endet with "~Myū". Villains Melo (メロ Mero) Melo is the first who was sent to defeat the power of luck and fight against Pretty Cure. Inflex (インフレックス Infurekkusu) Inflex was sent to help Melp defeating the power of luck and the force of Pretty Cure. Suspicious (サスピシャス Sasupishasu) Suspicious was the last one, who was sent to defeat the power of luck. Nega (ネガ Nega) Nega is the main villain of this season. She wants to destroy the power of luck, because she never had luck by herself. Negaimo (ネガイモー Negaimō) The Mosters of this season. Other Ashihako Usagi (足運うさぎ Ashihako Usagi) Neko's mother. Locations *'Yosei Town' (妖精タウン) - The girls hometown. *'Yosei Mountain' (妖精マウンテン) - A location near Yosei Town. *'Sukoshi Fuku Middle School' (少し福中学校) - The school that the Cures attend. *'Super Lucky Kingdom' (スーパーラッキー王国) - Kitty's homeworld. Items *'Pretty Cure Power Charm' (プリキュアパワーチャーム Purikyuapawāchāmu) - The girl's transformation item. They transform by saying Lucky Kitty! Pretty Cure Super Crossing! Movies *'Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! Kōfuku no sekai!' (映画招き猫！プリキュア！幸福の世界！ Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! The World of Happiness!) - The movie to the Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! season. *'Pretty Cure All Stars! Kōun on'nanoko eien ni!' (プリキュアオールスターズ！幸運女の子永遠に！ Pretty Cure All Stars! Lucky Girls Forever!) - An All Star Movie, including the Maneki-neko! Pretty Cures. Trivia *This is FairySina's first season on this wiki. *Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure is a bit similar to Nya! Pretty Cure, one of FairySina's other fan seasons. *Miyuki is similar to Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure. They also have the same name. *Mirai has a similar Appearance as Cure Fortune from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure Gallery Nekoprofile.png|Cure Welcome KichiProfile.png|Cure Luck SakuraProfile.png|Cure Money MiyukiProfile.png|Cure Chance MiraiProfile.png|Cure Future Yoshikane Kichi.png Cure luck.png Sakura.png Cure Money.png Miyuki.png Cure Chance.png Mirai.png Cure Future.png References Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! Category:FairySina-Season